<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>神爱世人 by ZZZou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987681">神爱世人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZou/pseuds/ZZZou'>ZZZou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZou/pseuds/ZZZou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他开始放心的下坠，知道从此不再孤独一人，卑微的李林终于祈得梦寐以求的垂爱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>神爱世人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>六月就要上映最后一个新剧场版了，紧急重温tv，开个童车当党费</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　【薰嗣】神爱世人</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　触碰之前，真嗣没有意料这会是如此粘稠，潮湿，紧密到甚至令他作呕。他想起明日香给他的那个吻，干净，干燥，干爽。跟碇真嗣不同，明日香的嘴唇很柔软。女孩子的嘴唇都很软。碇真嗣曾经看到过明日香在嘴唇上涂抹半透明的唇膏，颜色很漂亮，淡淡的像橘子的果肉，气味也很好味，甜的也像橘子的果肉。那天他和明日香接吻的时候，这种橘子的气息将他浑然包裹住，不留给他一丝氧气。说接吻大抵不太恰当，他不爱她，她也不爱他。他们只不过是嘴唇接触了十几秒，碇真嗣因此记住了女孩子的柔软和橘子的气味。在那以后，每当他看见电视剧里的男男女女卖力的吮吸彼此的唾液，他自舌根处总是弥漫上一股鲜甜的，让他想要呕吐的橘子的味道。</p>
<p>　　但没人告诉他渚薰的嘴唇也这么软。渚薰不是橘子味的，至少他的嘴唇不是。他边这么想着边张开嘴，将渚薰的舌头放了进来，小心翼翼的用自己的舌头碰了一下渚薰的。没有味道，这样很好，至少这次他可以放心呼吸。他又想起明日香的嘴唇，涂抹过唇膏之后在太阳下亮晶晶的，像是在等人去亲吻。这样的嘴唇有被吻的价值，相较之下，碇真嗣的嘴唇委实过于普通，他想不出这样的嘴唇会值得上一个吻。</p>
<p>　　一个来自渚薰的吻，在黑暗里悄然发生。他的头发丝很轻薄，落在碇真嗣脸上，被鼻息翻起又落下，又翻起，落下。他因此体会到了柔软之外的第二种感觉，但在黑暗中，他仍不敢确定这一切是否真实。渚薰压在他身上轻飘飘的一团，几乎感觉不到重量。他的头发像带毒的触须，被点过的脸颊立刻酥麻地发痒。碇真嗣迷迷糊糊的思考着，尚且不能确定身上这一团到底是渚薰还是一只大型水母。他抬起手拥住他，只是为了确认一下。</p>
<p>　　很快他就反悔了。碇真嗣伸手抱住渚薰的样子过于急促，好似在索求更多。他觉得或许他应该推开而不是抱住他，因为男孩不该亲吻另一个男孩，至少电视上没有这样演过。他在无边无际的黑暗里看着渚薰的眼睛，渚薰的眼睛是透明的石榴红，遥远且冰凉，他喜欢他的眼睛。很多次碇真嗣感到为难的时候，那种石榴红都像一种无言的邀约，因此他从未拒绝过他。不过这样的说法未免过于狡猾，事实上，碇真嗣是一个不懂拒绝的人。他面对过很多不同的人，不同的请求，不同颜色的眼睛，他从没有过拒绝，所以他也不会拒绝渚薰，拒绝对他而言比承受一个亲吻来的困难许多。他轻轻撩开渚薰那些让他发痒的发丝。在黑暗里凝视渚薰的眼睛比凝视深渊来的更令人腿软，但他无法控制这一切的发生。那片冰凉的石榴红在夜里也不见得更加亲近一些，依旧圣洁而遥远。碇真嗣看着它，突然感到了羞愧。他想他不该为自己找这么多借口，他没有拒绝一个男孩的亲吻并不是因为他的眼睛很好看，也不是因为他不会拒绝，而是他确实并不讨厌这样。</p>
<p>　　碇真嗣并不讨厌渚薰吻他。</p>
<p>　　他覆上他嘴唇时，从很遥远的地方传来磁带停止的声音，擦卡一声。他填满他的唇缝时，卡带机开始唰唰倒带。他吮吸他的舌头，顶弄他的喉咙，轻咬他的嘴唇，明快的音乐终于自远处传来。巴赫G大调第一无伴奏大提琴曲有两分三十五秒，他们在第一秒开始之前接吻。渚薰笼罩在他身上，他的嘴唇就跟明日香一样柔软，气味干净的像山上的积雪。而碇真嗣呢，他是第三新东京市日复一日的夏天，干燥无趣，他的嘴唇同样也是一条干枯的河，渚薰填满了它，这是明日香不曾做到的。至此，这变得更像一个吻，因为他喜欢他，他也不讨厌他。</p>
<p>　　碇真嗣甚少收到别人的好感，童年时母亲给予的爱大都消失在记忆里，自记事起渚薰大概是独一个。他不了解男女之间做这事应当是如何，他从未有过经验，那天明日香落在他唇上的不过是一点女孩的自尊，而现在渚薰在他口腔里翻涌的更像是爱。他想起渚薰说他的心像玻璃一样纤细敏感，想起渚薰说我是为了和你相遇而出生，想起渚薰说“喜欢”。</p>
<p>　　他喜欢我。碇真嗣无法控制的这么想到，他喜欢我，渚薰喜欢碇真嗣。</p>
<p>　　他们脸贴着脸，嘴唇对着嘴唇喘息。细碎的声音汇成一股涡流遁入黑暗之中，碇真嗣感觉到无从抵抗。渚薰伸手抚摸他滚烫的耳朵并亲吻。他从呼吸中分辨出他的声音。渚薰很轻的问他，真嗣君，你不反抗吗？</p>
<p>　　真嗣偏过头张大眼睛，卡带机只剩下一个模糊的形状，巴赫又在唰唰倒带。碇真嗣又回头看着渚薰，他的眼睛是冰凉的石榴红，不知为何异常醒目，碇真嗣因此堕入涡流。他伸手抓住渚薰衬衫的领口，渚薰又低下头吻他。渚薰的舌头柔软又粘稠，湿漉漉的在他口腔里探索。碇真嗣感到一股窒息汹涌的温暖洋流将他包裹，粘稠得令人无法呼吸。它们是如此来势汹汹，试图从他身上每一个孔钻进他的内脏，占领他每个独属于自己的角落，不给碇真嗣半点反抗的余地。他随着洋流飘荡，因此手脚发软，呼吸急促，升起一阵呕吐的欲望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　<br/>
　　碇真嗣坐在黄昏的电车上，不知要去往何处。他在这里面临过许多痛苦，因此愈发沉默。随即有声音问他，你值得被这样爱吗？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　碇真嗣盯着渚薰冰凉的眼睛，他没有发出半点声音，但他确实在问他，我值得被这样爱吗？</p>
<p>　　渚薰以一片冰凉的红色回应他。他的手也很凉，摸娑在碇真嗣的腰线上，直带着他往更深处坠落。碇真嗣环着渚薰的脖子，交出了自己的身体。他像一个局外人般看到自己是如何被脱去衣服，被人从上至下爱抚身体的每一寸，接着打开肢体迎接另一副躯壳。他环着渚薰，就像一根芦苇必须得依靠点什么，最终任由他带他进入暴风雨。渚薰是他的帆船他的浆，他们在风暴里飘摇最终相拥坠下温暖的海面。</p>
<p>　　碇真嗣忆起那片生命之海。淡黄色，带着点血腥味。他看见自己和渚薰紧紧相拥漂浮其中，在莉莉丝的血液中溶化，结合，不分彼此。他在那片海里张嘴问道，咕嘟咕嘟带出一串气泡。他问，你喜欢我吗？我值得吗？无数渚薰的声音自四面八方传来，他们温柔的回应他，我喜欢你，我喜欢碇真嗣。</p>
<p>　　他开始放心的下坠，知道从此不再孤独一人，卑微的李林终于祈得梦寐以求的垂爱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>